BE MINE VALENTINE
by Sixela Alexis
Summary: Han pasado algunos años, Nessie necesita demostrarle a Jake el amor que siente por él... cómo le podra demostrar cuanto lo quiere en este 14 de febrero?


Nessie POV

El sol se asomaba por mi ventana, era un buen inicio, era un buen augurio, creo que el día comenzaba bien, bastante bien cuando estás por demostrar tu amor en esta aún nueva e intacta manera para mi… ¿acaso eso era suficiente para demostrar un amor tan fuerte como el mío?, no lo sé, pero esperaría que le gustara y que estuviera de acuerdo…

Mamá y papá saben cuánto me encanta el sol, así que no tendré problemas para salir de casa, y lo que antes hubiera sido una complicación con la habilidad de papá para leer el pensamiento, hoy no es problema alguno, pues como mamá y como tía Alice he aprendido a bloquear mis pensamientos, creo que papá está perdiendo habilidad…

¡Lista!, me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida, cuando la voz de mi padre me hizo voltear.

Parece que mi pequeña se va sin despedirse.-Dijo y escuche su voz tan cerca de mí, al girar me sorprendió su cara, pues escondía algo que no logre descifrar, algo gracioso pero…

¿Por qué tienes un ojo pintado y el otro no? – y soltó una gran carcajada…

¿Qué?-grite

Era cierto, corrí hacia el espejo, mi ojo derecho estaba arreglado, mientras el izquierdo, se encontraba, intacto, demonios, Me encontraba tan nerviosa, que me olvide de esto. Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto para arreglar esto, pero mi padre no se separaba de mí.

¿ A dónde vas tan arreglada?- mmm no tenía una respuesta para eso, no me lo esperaba

A la playa con Jacob- eso era al menos en una parte cierto

Y… ¿Por qué no mejor invitas a el perro…

¡papá, no le digas así a Jake… el no te ofende!

No lo hace, porque no le conviene… bueno Jake… aquí estarán seguros…

Me siento segura cuando estoy con Jake… además ¿Quién me haría daño? No soy tan humana… ¿lo recuerdas?

Y entonces… ¿por qué tan nerviosa? ¿qué tienes planeado?

¿Qué? ¿yo nerviosa?- ¿cómo es que lo sabía?, el no era como el tío Jasper, el no podía monitorear mis sentimientos, sin embargo parecía que su instinto de padre, era más fuerte que su habilidad- ¿porque tendría que estar nerviosa?

Mi papá comenzaba a ponerse serio… eso no me gustaba… el podría tomar el control… y arruinarme todo lo que había planeado… por suerte llego mi mamá… ella por lo menos era más accesible cuando se trata de Jake…

-Hola mi niña… ¿Vas a ver a Jake cierto?

-Si má…

-Depende… de lo que nuestra hija planee hacer el día de hoy…

-Vamos Edward… no seas tan anticuado… nuestra niña es muy lista.

-Lo sé… pero el perro… digo Jacob no…

-Edward más respeto… Nessie… solo te digo que… en este día se tiene que festejar con responsabilidad…- el curso de la plática no me estaba agradando…

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando mamá?

-Nada importante… bueno pero eso si… tienes que regresar a tiempo, Alice tendrá un ataque emocional… así que no tardes ah y salúdame a Jake… dile que puede venir…

-Gracias mamá… prometo llegar temprano…- tía Alice me daba miedo…- ya me voy, adiós papá...

-Con cuidado…- parecía que estaba a punto de gruñir… tenía que salir rápido…

Salí de casa… oí a lo lejos que papá le reclamaba a mi mamá por lo liberal que era… decidí correr más rápido… no tardaría demasiado para llegar a la casa de mi Jake… la ventaja de ser semi-vampiro, no llegar tarde… además esto ayudaba a controlar mis nervios…

Jake ya me esperaba, mi enorme hombre lobo… otra vez trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, un nuevo auto…

-Hola mi preciosa niña, ¿lista para pasear? Espera deja entrar a cambiarme esta playera… se ensucio…

-Si Jake… -lo acompañe adentro de la casa… se cambio su playera… lo había visto miles de veces… pero nunca era suficiente… tiene un hermoso abdomen… se puso ahora una camisa…- ¿estás solo cierto?

-Si… Billy se fue a casa de Su… mmm… supongo que Charly también debe de estar por allá…

-Oh…- el abuelito Charly…- supongo que luego los pasaré a visitar… quiero felicitarlos… ¿crees que este bien?

-Claro Nessie… nadie se puede resistir a tus encantos… eres hermosa… por cierto… hermosa se queda corto para describirte…

-Gracias Jake, te quiero…- ¿solo podía decir te quiero? Yo sentía mucho más que tan solo un te quiero… quería demostrárselo… demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, hacerlo feliz…

-Yo igual te quiero Nessie- lo dijo mientras me cargaba en sus enormes y musculosos brazos… tan cálidos, seguros… protectores…

Salimos de la casa, se echo a correr aun como humano, hoy seria humano solo por mí… de otra manera… sería extraño…

No tardamos tanto para llegar… además disfrutaba todo el tiempo que pasaba con él, era un bonito día… un poco frio… pero soleado…

-Y… bien… ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer Nessie? ¿Surfear, aventarnos de acantilado… caminar… hacer fogatas…? Dime sabes que estoy a tu disposición…

-Que te parece… caminar, hacer fogatas y… platicar… quiero llegar seca a casa…

-Cierto… entonces debes de llegar temprano…

-Si… y tienes que ir conmigo Jake… ya sabes… me gustaría que fueras… además de que eres amigo de mi familia…

-Claro… entonces vamos a… caminar…

-Sip…- sentía un cosquilleo en mi estomago, estaba tan nerviosa de lo que le quería hacerle saber a mi Jake… demostrarle que ya no era tan solo una niña… tenía que darle eso… lo he estado planeado desde hace tiempo… todo debe ser perfecto…

Ya estábamos un poco lejos… no habían personas por esta altura de la playa… llevábamos un buen rato caminando…

-Y bien Nessie… sabes… sé que no lo necesitas… digo… espero que te guste… si quieres… puedes no usarlo…. No quiero que tengas problemas, pero solo es un pequeño presente del día de San Valentín…- Saco una pequeña bolsa… la puso en la mano…

-¿Puedo abrirla?

-Claro, es tuyo… te lo doy con todo mi corazón… que por cierto eres su dueña…

-Gracias…- era un pequeño anillo, justo a mi medida…- es… hermoso…

-También especial…- tenia grabado nuestras iniciales y una pequeña frase en quileute… N&J, Kwop Kilawtley, si no me equivoco creo que significa quédate conmigo siempre…

-Por supuesto que es especial Jake… hablando de eso… yo no tengo mucho por darte… solo hice esto… -le di mi carta… mis sentimientos plasmados en una simple hoja de papel… creo que mejor le hubiera comprado algo… pero necesitaba el saberlo…

14/febrero/2010

Para mi querido Jake…

Jake… sabes… no sé si podamos seguir así… has sido mi mejor amigo desde que nací, has estado en cada… rápida… pero en cada etapa de mi aun corta vida…

Jake, lo que sientes por mi es grandísimo, lo sé… puedo verlo, tus ojos me dicen cuanto te importo, cuanto me quieres…

Pero no… ya no puedo fingir más Jake…

Te amo… mi primer, único y eterno amor.

Jake… contigo quiero estar por siempre, hacer mi vida, experimentar contigo todo, sé que es el destino, un hermoso destino.

Quiero hacerte feliz, entregarme a ti de todas las maneras posibles, hacerte saber que ya no soy la pequeña niña por la que siempre te preocupas… contigo me siento segura, protegida, realizada…

Eres maravilloso Jake, cada segundo estas en mi mente, siempre lo has estado aunque ahora lo que siento por ti se ha intensificado, tanto que hasta da miedo, una nueva experiencia para mi, sentimientos infinitos, te amo Jake.

Se mi Valentín…

Nessie

Él lo sabia… sabia todos mis sentimientos, no sabía cómo decírselo… en persona estoy segura que me quedaría muda a la hora de hablar o de mostrarle lo que pensaba… una carta… pero ahora que se la he dado… quiero saber qué es lo que piensa… quisiera tener la habilidad de papá…

-Nessie… yo igual te amo…

-Lo sé… lamento no comprarte nada para hoy… debí hacerlo…

-Nessie, hoy me has dado el mejor regalo que podría esperar… pero…- ¿pero? ¿Qué significaba ese pero…? No quiero oírlo… lo calle con mi boca… un beso, mejor dicho, mi primer beso… sentí una sensación extraña, una sensación que recorría todo mi cuerpo, una descarga eléctrica…

-Nessie, te amo, nunca te dejaré… me haces muy feliz, eres todo para mi, mi vida es tuya.

-Jake… yo, yo quiero decirte que ya no tienes que actuar como mi niñero, como mi amigo… quiero que seas algo más para mi, quiero ser tuya… en todas maneras…- esto último lo dije en un simple susurro…

-Nessie, lo sé mi niña… pero…

-Ya no soy una niña Jake… he crecido… ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para…- ahora él fue el que callo mis labios… sentía como las lagrimas se derramaban de mis ojos… le mostré mis miedos, mis deseos, mis sentimientos…

Me acostó en la arena con mucho cuidado, nunca despego sus labios de los míos, esa sensación era demasiado grande, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar por todas estas maravillosas sensaciones.

-Nunca quiero que digas que no eres suficiente para mí, lo eres todo.

Volvió a fundir sus labios con los míos, sus cálidas manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, cada fibra nerviosa estaba reaccionando con tan solo una caricia, ese escalofrió, ese cosquilleo, su respiración tan cerca de mí, sentía que todo dentro de mí se hacía mas cálido, demasiado cálido, pero soportable. Estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis, quería que Jake fuera mío… pero… se ha detenido…

-¿Qué pasa Jake?

-No creo que sea lo correcto…

-No lo pienses… solo hazlo…- ahora yo fui la que recorrí todo su cuerpo con sus manos, no sabía qué hacer, nunca había estado en una situación así, simplemente me deje llevar… pase mis manos por su cuello, su torso… podría hacerlo… tocar su parte más vulnerable… no podría pasar nada… aunque no sería difícil para él despojarse de sus ropas, el caso es… estamos en público… lo hice…

-Nessie…- sentía como su miembro reaccionaba…- por favor… no lo hagas…- me tomo la mano y la dirigió a su cuello… lo abrace alrededor de su cuello…

-Jake… yo quiero hacerlo… me siento lista… ¿por favor?

-Nessie… no pongas esa cara, podría acabar con la poca cordura que me queda y hacer algo indebido…- lo volví a besar… Jake volvía a reaccionar, estaba besándome más intensamente que antes, al parecer había ganado… y por mi fortuna, la playa se encontraba vacía…

Todo se estaba volviendo más intenso, las caricias, las reacciones que sentía en todo mi cuerpo, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, le comencé a desabotonar la camisa… podría hacerlo rápido, pero estaba muy nerviosa y mis movimientos podrían hacerse torpes… aunque a una velocidad normal hacia que la espera valiera la pena ¿no?

Pero él estaba haciendo demasiado la espera… simplemente me acariciaba por encima de mi ropa… no dejaba que me la quitara, ya no podía mas con esto… quería experimentar eso con mi Jake… ¿por qué no simplemente me hace suya?

Por fin accedió, estaba desabrochando el botón de mi pantalón… sentía que iba a explotar, los nervios me inundaban, pero estaba segura de lo que quería… eso creo…

Ahora yo era la que está debajo de él… todo en mi vibraba… ¡ay no, es mi celular!

Era papá… tenía que contestarle de inmediato, ¿qué podría decirle? ¿No lo oí? Nunca se tragaría eso… teniendo Jake y yo un fino oído… si no le contesto de inmediato… podría ponerse loco…

-Hola papi… ¿qué paso?

_-¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haces? Te estás tardando…_- sonaba molesto… ¿acaso sabía algo?

-No es demasiado tarde… aun… bueno un poco…- no me había dado cuenta que habían pasado algunas horas…

-_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

-Estoy con… Jake… en la playa- no era una mentira… pero ¡por favor, alguien sálveme de mi papá!

_-¿y qué hacías?-_ por favor… ¿acaso tengo una pésima suerte? ¿Por qué mi papá tenía que hablarme en esta situación?

-Pasear… caminar… lo mismo de siempre… ¿qué más puedo hacer?

-_Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, no mientas… ¿qué haces?_- trágame tierra…

-_¿Edward? ¿Estás hablando con Nessie?_- esa era la voz de mi tía Alice… al parecer le rebato el celular a mi papá… me había salvado… ¿o no?

-_¡Nessie! ¿Ya vienes en camino cierto? Mas te vale que si, niña traviesa, dile a Jake que mueva esas patas y diríjanse inmediatamente a la casa, no podemos empezar sin ustedes… tu abuelito Charly ya hasta llego, aunque no le agraden mucho las fiestas ya está aquí…_

_-_Si tía… vamos para allá… pero… papá…

-_¿Eh? Ah Edward… no te preocupes… no hará nada… solo está preocupado… él tiene que entender, también es joven el muchacho… como si no hubiera festejado de esas maneras este día…_

_-Alice… no le des ideas a mi hija…-_de nuevo la voz de papá… ya estaba más tranquilo…

-Bueno entonces vamos para allá… gracias…

-Dale las gracias a tu tío Jasper… ah… no te puedes perder esto… Bella comenzara a regañar a Edward por interrumpirte, ya lo está haciendo… ya me voy no me puedo perder esto, no tardes… o me la pagaras…

Colgó…

-Tenemos que irnos Jake… lo siento…

-Mi niña… no tienes porque disculparte, tenemos todo el tiempo, mejor dejemos a que estés completamente madura… físicamente… no quisiera lastimarte

-Tú no me lastimarías.

-No… pero… bueno entonces hazlo por tu papá… le estoy robando a su pequeña de 4 años…

-De existencia en la Tierra si, cuatro… pero física y mentalmente soy más grande…

-Por eso… no será mucho la espera, entonces… vámonos… no quiero que ocho vampiros me persigan hasta la muerte…

-No lo harán… Bueno… tal vez solo Alice… no quiero hacerla enojar…

-Entonces se ha dicho… en marcha pequeña…

-Un último favor… no pienses en esto frente a…

-Si… a tú papá lee mentes… tratare… también se trata de mi vida… bueno solo la mía… a ti nunca te haría daño…

-Gracias Jake… gracias por este día, gracias por todo esos momentos, por estar conmigo, aguantarme…

-Mejor te lo agradezco a ti…- me dio otro beso… esta vez mucho más tranquilo, podría estar así todo el tiempo… no quiero separarme de él

-Gracias por este día de San Valentín, hoy y siempre, día a día te demostrare lo mucho que te amo.

-Y yo a ti amor, siempre estaré junto a ti.

* * *

_**hola!**_

_**bueno este es un one-shot, especial para el día de san valentin!**_

_**creado por sixel y las planeadoras del descanzo jiji sip yo y las demas otra ves juju**_

_**.com/**_

_**esta es la pagina de nuestro blog, sale las quiero! nos vemos pronto! **_

_**byebye  
**_


End file.
